Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 5 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 45 }{ 9 } $
Explanation: $ = 2 \times 5 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 10 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 10 + 30 $ $ = 40 $